Moment entre mecs
by Sirinette
Summary: "Petit moment d'intimité entre deux Maraudeurs" ou "Où Remus dévoile ses peurs et ses doutes à l'approche de la pleine lune" Petit OS peut-être un peu guimauve...


**Bonjour à tous ! Alors voilà je poste mon premier OS, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Ce passage faisait à la base partie d'une fanfic plus longue mais elle ne me convient plus du tout, seul ce passage me plait toujours plus ou moins. Il date d'il y a passé un an.**

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages et lieux appartienne à Déesse Rowling !**

**Allez je vous laisse lire et n'oubliez pas une petite rewiew pour encourager l'auteur ^^. N'hésitez pas à dire ce qui ne va pas (et ce qui va aussi!)**

POV Sirius Black

Remus est réveillé et moi aussi, malgré que minuit soit passé depuis quelques heures. Je l'entend remuer dans son lit. Cela fait plusieurs mois que j'ai remarqué qu'il dort très peu les nuits qui précèdent les pleines lunes. Pourtant il aurait bien besoin de prendre des forces... mais bon, après tout cela ne me regarde pas. Toujours est-il que depuis la récente attaque des Mangemorts contre Pré-au-lard dont j'ai été involontairement témoin j'ai moi aussi des insomnies régulières.

Les mêmes images passent en boucle dans ma tête depuis deux semaines :les sorts bien souvent mortels qui fusent, les maisons et commerces qui brûlent, le visage désespéré d'une mère cherchant son fils... Et les corps. Les corps sans vie, parfois mutilés, souvent ensanglantés qui gisent par terre... Plutôt difficile de s'endormir avec ces images qui me hantent en tête.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je sursaute en entendant un petit bruit du côté du lit de Remus. Il n'a pas remarqué que je suis aussi réveillé et il repousse ses couvertures avant de se redresser. Il reste un moment assis sur le bord de son lit puis se lève. Pendant un moment, il reste debout, le front appuyé contre la fenêtre de notre dortoir. Puis il s'assied sur le sol froid. Ses bras entourent ses jambes repliées et sa tête est enfuie entre ses coudes. Ses cheveux brillent doucement sous l'éclat de la lune.

Quinze, vingts minutes passent et aucun de nous ne bouge plus. J'hésite un moment puis, n'y tenant plus je me lève et m'approche à mon tour de la fenêtre. Je le vois se tendre, seul signe montrant qu'il m'a entendu. La lune est presque pleine et la neige fraîche scintille paisiblement. La vue est magnifique. Je m'assied à côté de Remus et, doucement, prend sa main dans la mienne. Il sursaute et tourne la tête vers moi. Son regard se visse dans le mien ses yeux brillent de larmes contenues. Quand il comprend que je l'ai remarqué, il détourne à nouveau la tête, pudiquement.

- Parle-moi Remus, lui dis-je en chuchotant. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas...

Pendant un moment seul le silence me réponds, et je me demande s'il va répondre. Quand il le fait enfin, c'est d'un murmure presque inaudible, toujours sans me regarder :

- J'ai peur Sirius, déclare-t-il d'une voix brisée. Je déteste ce que je suis. Je suis un monstre qui ne mérite pas d'avoir des amis comme vous. À chaque pleine lune j'ai peur de perdre le peu de contrôle que j'ai... J'ai tellement peur de blesser quelqu'un, de vous blesser... Et je me déteste pour avoir peur. Je suis un couard. Et... j'ai peur de souffrir. Je déteste ça. Ça fait tellement mal de se transformer...

Je suis bouleversé. Je sais bien sûr que chaque mois il souffre beaucoup de sa condition, mais il ne se plaint jamais de son « petit problème de fourrure ».

J'attrape délicatement son menton entre mes doigts et le tourne vers moi. Je veux qu'il me regarde, je veux qu'il voie que je suis sincère.

- Remus..., je commence en essayant de garder ma voix ferme.

Je ne veux pas lui montrer à quel point je suis bouleversé par sa déclaration. Je m'éclaircis la voix et continue.

- Remus, tu n'est pas un monstre. Je refuse que tu dises ça. Je te le répéterai toute ta vie, jusqu'à ce que tu le comprennes et l'admettes. Oui, une fois par mois tu te transforme et perds le contrôle sur cette partie de toi. Mais je sais que tu ne nous blessera pas. Je le sais, James le sait, Peter le sait. Nous avons confiance en toi.

Je laisse passer un instant de silence pour qu'il comprenne ce que j'ai dit puis reprend d'une voix toujours ferme et claire.

- Ta peur de souffrir est parfaitement normale ! Qui n'a pas peur de souffrir ? Et toi tu as de bonnes raisons d'avoir cette peur et pourtant tu restes fort. Tu es extrêmement courageux Rem' ! Aie confiance en toi.

Mon petit loup préféré avait baissé les yeux pendant toute ma tirade convaincue. Il les relève et dit faiblement :

-Tu as pourtant bien vu ce que des monstres comme moi ont fait à la famille de Dave...

Dave Goujon est un de nos amis à Poudlard. De la même année que nous mais à Poufsouffle il a perdu un œil l'année passée en jouant au jeu du Saule Cognard : s'approcher le plus près possible de l'arbre sans être touché. Le mois passé, lors du petit-déjeuner le directeur Dumbledore l'a convoqué dans son bureau. Ses parents étaient clairement opposés au Seigneur des Ténèbres et n'hésitaient pas à le clamer tout haut. Lors de la dernière pleine lune, toute la famille de Dave a été massacrée par des loup-garous ses parents et son petit frère sont mort et sa petite sœur de 9 ans est toujours plongée dans un profond coma à Sainte-Mangouste les médicomages sont peu optimistes quant à une possible guérison.

Ce drame a secoué toute l'école et la peur s'y est infiltrée. Dave est parti vivre chez sa grand-mère et ne reviendra probablement pas en cours avant la prochaine rentrée, trop choqué par cette horreur.

- Oh Remus tu aurais dû nous en parler avant. Tu n'es absolument pas comme ces sauvages ! Tu fais tout pour n'être un danger pour personne et même comme ça tu as peur de blesser quelqu'un. Ceux qui ont fait ça à la famille de Dave sont effectivement des monstres, mais pas à cause de leur nature. Même s'ils n'étaient pas des loup-garous, ils ont rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres et tueraient pour lui. Tous ceux qui Le rejoignent sont des monstres, sorciers ou loup-garous peu importe !

Je le force à me regarder dans les yeux et vois qu'il n'a pas l'air convaincu par ce que je dis.

- Remus... Tu. N'es. Pas. Comme. Eux, je martèle avec conviction. Tu n'as rien à voir avec ces monstres.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à me convaincre de ça tout de suite, mais... Merci Sirius.

Aucun de nous n'a envie de bouger et nous restons là, appuyés l'un contre l'autre. Nous regardons la neige tomber doucement, la lune maintenant cachée par de gros nuages.

Le lendemain, James et Peter eurent la surprise à leur réveil de trouver leurs deux amis endormis par terre, toujours main dans la main, mais ne firent aucun commentaires. Ils avaient appris à respecter les secrets de chacun.


End file.
